Years Later
by A Letter Writer
Summary: "I sometimes wish I can forget. Forget everything. Hint hint, sometimes. Those others days that i never wish that is when i looked through old photographs of me and you. The one where you kissed my cheek, the one where we played in the sand at the beach on that very cold day. Stupid cold weather. But we still had fun. Or that one time where we both got each other sick"


I got inspired for this one shot, I want to make this one as long as possible so that you guys would get the idea of what really happened in this story. You wouldn't have questions that popped into your head. So, here it is. I will write in the end how many words that this story is in total, not including this small intro. So here it is. The one that i have been working on for so long. Please enjoy it and comment your thoughts. Your comments mean a lot to the writers if you didn't know. Just like you like getting compliments in what you're doing good on. Makes you so proud in that accomplishment.

-PJORiptide

…

 _I sometimes wish I can forget. Forget everything. Hint hint, sometimes. Those others days that i never wish that is when i looked through old photographs of me and you. The one where you kissed my cheek, the one where we played in the sand at the beach on that very cold day. Stupid cold weather. But we still had fun. Or that one time where we both got each other sick and we stayed in playing video games when we should have been resting. I remember those days where I was yours and you were mine. Just me and you. And blue cookies. Those days where I was able to kiss your hand, cheek, and those lips of yours. Those memories that come back make me wish we could go back to those days. The ones where it was just us. It was perfect._

 _The first time I looked at you, I thought in my head, "I want to marry that girl" and seeing how beautiful you looked when you walked into that mexican restaurant. That red dress. That moment where I swear I felt like crying. You were so beautiful that day. I wanted to wrap my arms around you and do every little thing with you. Kiss you. Hold you. Travel the world with you. And before I knew it I knew i was in love. I finally understood what the heck my mom was talking about when she told me about meeting the right girl. I finally felt it._

 _What we had was amazing. You are amazing. When I looked through old photographs of you. Only you. I remember what I let go. I let go of someone who isn't replaceable. It's funny.. I expected that I would move on in a couple of months after you left. But here I am three years later still thinking about you. But sometimes I wonder if what we had… was real. I remember recording a video on our brand new camera. You wore a big t shirt you bought for pajamas. And you had the biggest brightest and most beautiful smile. It was morning and the curtains were open, the sun shown through the window. You tried hitting me with the pillow. Every time I looked at you I felt so complete. I felt like crying those tears of joy knowing that I was yours. That i was that lucky man who could kiss you. Do things that were romantic._

 _The guy you called your boyfriend. I was him. You don't know how much more in love i was with you when you called me your boyfriend. Everything was perfect. Everything. You were perfect. But just when I thought things were perfect and right where they needed to be.. Things went downhill. I still remember those days where it didn't seem so real. Where to this day I would question, "Did she really love me?" and I would cry being angry that I ever let you go. That I let you go into that car with your father. Where we said goodbye. I remember my own tears forming when yours did. I hope things are going well with you. I really do hope so. I miss you wisegirl. Not a day goes by where I forget when your foot set foot into that care. I should have gone to you and stopped you from going. Give you reasons to not leave. Really really good reasons. I walk around the house we used to own together but now I just walk around these empty halls and rooms._

 _I heard you're doing fine. That you felt happy that you took that offer in working in the biggest company with your mom. I heard that you moved on. Your fiance looks like the one for you. Like everything was perfect for you. I am glad. Thalia was telling the truth, seeing you on the news as they interviewed you and him that you were working with your mother. Your life is perfect. You have the perfect man, the job, the life you always deserved. I hope you think of me in those days. I wish. I think of you a lot. I took your suggestion and decided to follow my passion for music._

 _I am taking it slow.. We should see each other again. Though that probably wouldn't be a good idea. Years later and I'm still here waiting for you._

 _I'm still here._

 _I'll send you my first song i wrote. I hope you like it wisegirl._

 _I love you._

 _Love, Percy aka, Seaweed Brain_

Percy looked at his computer screen and highlighted those three words and pressed backspace. He inserted the link to his song. It was a video. Of him playing the guitar in the room they used sleep together. He looked at the send button and moved the mouse over to the blue button where he would finally speak. He looked at the red x at the top of the screen and hit send. He read those word "View message" he sighed closing his laptop gently and hoping she would at least read those words he wrote with deep meaning. He walked out of his room not once looking back.

Days passed by with no response. He waited nervously for her to reply or text him or call him letting him know that she was really okay. Closure for him. But nothing came. He walked into the small dinner, ordering black coffee while looking out the window. He could see the park where he and annabeth used to run around madly in love. He could see himself and her really there and falling into that green grass. Soft grass, as she pulled the collar of his shirt making him cover her body. Looking into each other's eyes as they leaned in slowly. Their lips locking. Percy turned away when he felt someone tap his shoulder setting his coffee in front of him. He thanked him as the waiter walked away.

Like everyday he spends his days hanging out with his best friends from high school. Jason and him stood carefully on the rocks near the lake. Leo grabbed a handful of rocks trying to break the record of most rocks skipped. Percy shook his head chuckling at his many attempts, while Jason told stories of when he used to come here as a kid. And the nights where the gang got together and walked in the city under the stars. Cars driving by as they walked on the sidewalk with their arms around each other. Those were the time where Percy wanted to forget and focus on his own future. The jokes they shared, and the laughters they shared with one another. The times where they were rebellious.

At the end of the day, he always ended up in the same place. Thinking of the same things. He would open his laptop to check his emails or news about how she's doing. And checking his phone to see if he received any calls or texts from her. Though luck wasn't on his side anymore. He threw his phone to the side and turned over in his bed, closing his eyes.

 _"Do you love me?" Annabeth asked as they shared a hammock tied to two trees. They both looked up at the stars through the spaces between the branches. Annabeth turned to Percy looking at him in the eyes, Percy looked at her in the eyes with loved filled in them. Love for her. He twirled her golden curls with his finger gently._

 _"Wisegirl, you know that I do" He smiled, leaving her golden curls and placing his hand on her waist. He didn't know what to call it but, it was more than in love. More like he would die for her. She smiled and shook her head when he replied to her question._

 _"I know, I just want to hear you say it again. Perseus Jackson, do you love me?" She asked again keeping the smile on her face. Percy looked right into her eyes and pulled her closed to his body. He nodded his head._

 _"I do. I am very much in love with you, Annabeth Chase" He said with meaning, "I, Percy Jackson, am in love" He said, Annabeth chuckled and cupped his cheeks pulled her to him placing her lips on his. He felt happier than ever and as well as the hammock tilting when he moved more to the side. He heard Annabeth make a surprised sound as his body went over hers. He fell on his back chuckling when Annabeth fell on top of him._

 _They chuckled for a few seconds before finding each other's lips and continuing their moment that they both wanted to hold on forever. Under the stars they kissed each other, he could feel the universe screaming out of joy that they were together._

"Still thinking about her?" Luke asked, he sat down on the stairs of Percy's front porch. Percy didn't take his eyes off Luke's car that was parked right in front of his house. Luke took out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter he pulled out, "yeah. I do too man. She was like a sister to me. I miss her too" Percy still didn't say anything. He distanced himself sometimes from people and his friends. Wanting to be alone.

"I understand you miss her man but, it's been three years.. Shouldn't you be moving on too? This is the longest I have seen someone still in love with a girl" Luke tried again hoping Percy would open up before he would get up to leave. Again.

"I should move on. But I choose not to.. Ridiculous? I know right. I just can't help but feel she's coming back when I know she won't. It's just a feeling" He responded to look, he turned to look seriously. He shrugged and shook his head.

Luke nodded, "You do you man. You know what you're doing" He smiled getting up from the stairs he sat down on next to Percy. He walked over to his car and got in again. He waved to Percy goodbye and pulled out of the driveway carefully. Percy nodded his head responding to the wave.

"That's just it. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I am waiting for" He said to himself as Luke drove off. Percy got up walking up the stairs and into the house that held the best memories. He walked into through the kitchen and saw himself and her again. He snuck up behind her as she made breakfast. Wrapping his arms around her waist and spun her around

 _"Percy the eggs are going to burn!" She laughed as she was spun around in the kitchen. Percy laughed and put her back down. She turned giving him a quick peck on the lips and turned back to the eggs. Percy leaned on the counter as he looked at her cook, he imagined that his eyes formed like hearts._

 _Annabeth grabbed the plates and set them down on the counter, not much in a hurry. He pulled out the forks and ketchup, he saw as Annabeth put an equal amount of eggs on his plate and hers. He handed her her fork, "I love you" He said before using his fork and eating his eggs._

Percy turned away from the kitchen memory that came in his mind once again.

 _ **Annabeth**_

She looked at her phone, the white screen and box that covered half of it. In that box held letters that would form words that would make a message for him. She sighed not knowing what to do. The email he sent, made her cry herself to sleep because she knew how she really felt. And how much of a lie she had been living. How much she had tried to run away from those feelings that kept on coming back. She wanted to tell him all. But was afraid.

She heard the front door open, Annabeth pulled herself out of bed and walked into the living room as she saw her fiance walk through, "Beth, I'm home! I heard you called in sick. I wanted to come check up on you but work has just been so much. I knew what I signed up for when I signed your mother's contract" He chuckled setting his jacket and satchel down on the couch.

"I wasn't feeling very well so I left. Sorry I had you worried. Anyway, how was work?" She asked him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Her relationship with him wasn't like the one she had with Percy. It was quiet compared to the rebellious life she lived with Percy. The two barely spoke to each other. Honestly, the only time they speak so much is if it involved work. But they never did anything so romantic, Percy always planned new things just to make her happy.

"It was alright, had a new design but, I left my mind. How about we just order pizza and watch a movie? I want you to rest this week until you feel better" He smiled kissing her forehead.

"We'll get fat on pizza then, cause I take forever to get better" She chuckled. He chuckled as well and grabbed his phone to order pizza. Annabeth didn't feel much love for William like she did with Percy. But William was an amazing guy, he deserved someone he could really love.

Yet she still said yes when he asked her to marry him.

She was caught up in the moment and her gut was telling her that she doesn't love him. Not like she tried to. Forget Percy, you're with William. No. Her gut told her go back to him. But five months she didn't listen to that instinct.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same.

He came home, asked how her day was and ordered pizza. Then, he worked all night on the new design he had in mind. Annabeth looked at her contacts and found Percy's number under Piper's. She looked at the photos with her and William. She turned around looking in the mirror, there she saw him. He reached out to place his hands on her shoulder even though he wasn't really there. She could see in the mirror like he really was there, "Percy.."

She didn't take her eyes off the mirror hoping that he was really there when she used her hand to reach up to touch his gentle touch. Only to feel the soft clothes she was wearing. She looked away from the mirror not seeing him and then back. He was gone.

She looked at Piper's contact and pressed call. After the second ring she picked up and she squealed, "Annabeth! Oh my god! You called!" Annabeth chuckled hearing her voice and the excitement. She heard another voice, "Yes, Jason! It's actually her!"

"What? Really?" His voice being heard barely. She smiled and let them calm down a bit, "Annabeth! Tell her to come visit!"

"Oh my god! Annabeth, it's been so long! When will you come visit? We have A LOT of catching up to do! You scared me half to death thinking you didn't want to be friends anymore. I mean come on, who wouldn't want to be friends with me-"

"Piper! Piper! I'm glad I called, don't worry we're still friends. Bff's forever. I just wanted to call and check in on how things were" She chuckled, Piper was amazing but she always goes into this girly girl mode that was always welcome. Piper was cool, anyone is lucky to have her as a friend.

"Check up on us?! After two years.. Or was it three? I'm going with two what the heck. But we're doing good! Jason proposed two months ago and we're planning the wedding. Speaking of wedding. I heard about you and william! FIVE MONTHS THOUGH?! Get married already" She rambled and quieted down. She looked at the mirror hoping to see Percy's reflection again.

"Uh, work. That's why. Work has just gotten in the way but I thought you hated the idea of me and William together. You always tried to get me to dump the dude and get with Percy" She chuckled but stuttered when she mentioned his name. Piper noticed but ignored.

"Uh Yeah cause you guys are perfect. But I respect your decision. If he makes my girl happy then he's good" Piper on the other side beamed. She was glad Annabeth called just as Percy left their house. Piper didn't want to make him feel bad if annabeth calls her instead of checking up on him. Don't get her wrong, she loved that Annabeth called her.

"Happy. Yeah, but um I'm you guys are doing good" She smiled, and the smile didn't last long when she saw a boy with his back turned against her. He had a guitar over his shoulder, He turned around and there standing in front of her was Percy, "I'll call you back. I gotta go now, bye Pipes" She said and ended the call.

He smiled at her and ignored her recent actions only her walking forward to him, he sat down on the couch. He began playing his guitar with beautiful chords.

 _ **{Amnesia- 5 seconds of summer}**_

 _I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_

 _I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_

 _And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

 _Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_

 _When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

 _Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

 _If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

 _'Cause I'm not fine at all_

 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

 _I remember the make-up running down your face_

 _And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

 _Like every single wish we ever made_

 _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

 _And forget about the stupid little things_

 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

 _And the memories I never can escape_

 _'Cause I'm not fine at all_

 _The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_

 _I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_

 _And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_

 _It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_

 _It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_

 _It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

 _If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

 _'Cause I'm not fine at all_

 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

 _I remember the make-up running down your face_

 _And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

 _Like every single wish we ever made_

 _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

 _And forget about the stupid little things_

 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

 _And the memories I never can escape_

 _If today I woke up with you right beside me_

 _Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

 _I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_

 _And you'd never slip away_

 _And you'd never hear me say_

 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

 _I remember the make-up running down your face_

 _And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

 _Like every single wish we ever made_

 _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

 _And forget about the stupid little things_

 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

 _And the memories I never can escape_

 _'Cause I'm not fine at all_

 _No, I'm really not fine at all_

 _Tell me this is just a dream_

 _'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

Percy held out his hand, "I, Percy Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be my lawfully wedded wife"

Annabeth began to fade away and blacked out. The last thing she saw was William walking through the door panicking and Percy gone. She closed her eyes. She heard her name, "Annabeth"

 ** _Percy_**

Percy was dressed in his pajamas and looked up into the sky. Weeks after sending his email he still hasn't heard a word. He figured she really didn't care about him anymore so he gave up hope. He didn't want to, He looked down at his white shirt and dark blue plaid cotton pants. He could stare at the stars. He didn't feel so much love for one ever. But Annabeth is special. She always will be. Maybe one day he will move on. But not now.

He heard the doorbell ring, He turned away from the window he sat down with a small ledge. He looked at the empty hallway and looked down at his driveway seeing a new car. He got up and walked on the wooden floor, he walked down the hall and down the stairs. He approached the door and unlocked it, he twisted the cold door handle and pulled the door open.

He looked at a girl with golden blonde curls. Wearing a sweater and no make up, just like she always does. She's perfect. He stood in his doorway and his raced seeing her right in front of him. Annabeth had a worried look but, a small smile formed on her kissable lips. He noticed her ring was no longer on her finger.

"I will kill myself if this is all a dream" He laughed with Annabeth.

But the kiss felt real.

It is real.

"I, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson, to be my lawfully wedded husband" She whispered making Percy grin and sharing many more kisses that night.


End file.
